Rewrite
by 73stargazer
Summary: Episode continuation for "All Good Things". Picard explains what he witnessed in the future to Beverly.


Rewrite

Synopsis: Episode continuation for "All Good Things"

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

After Beverly had excused herself from the poker game and bade everyone goodnight, Picard had waited a beat before following suit. He had vacated his chair and bid a hasty farewell to his cremates before ducking out into the corridor, where he had found Beverly strolling toward her cabin.

Striding to keep up with her, Jean-Luc calls quietly. "Beverly."

Pausing mid-step, Beverly rotates to face Jean-Luc, an expectant expression on her face.

Running up beside her, Jean-Luc falls into step. "Would you…care for a drink?"

Slightly surprised, Beverly's brow rises. "Drink? Would you like to go to Ten Forward?"

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc motions for her to follow him through the corridor. "How about my quarters? Will you join me?"

Appraising him as he leads them down the hall, Beverly is curious. "Is everything alright, Jean-Luc? You came to the poker game. You seem quite…I don't know."

Half-smiling, Jean-Luc merely nods. "Can we…talk?"

"Of course," agrees Beverly easily, growing worried about Jean-Luc's unusual demeanour.

Jean-Luc comes to a halt outside his cabin and opens the door, waving Beverly through the entrance.

Beverly enters the cabin and watches as Jean-Luc closes the door behind them and adjusts the lights.

"Wine?" Jean-Luc inquires, padding over to the kitchen. "Chateau Picard."

Smiling, Beverly traces Jean-Luc's path into the kitchen as he retrieves a bottle of pinot gris from a small fridge. "You had me at Chateau Picard."

Smiling lightly, Jean-Luc retrieves two glasses and hands one to Beverly. He uncorks the bottle of wine and slowly pours it into Beverly's glass before he fills his own glass.

"This is a treat," remarks Beverly, twirling the glass between her fingers.

"Hhmm," acknowledges Jean-Luc, glass in one hand and gently holding Beverly's elbow in his other as he guides her in the direction of the sofa. "I realize I don't get out enough."

Throwing him a wry smile, Beverly lowers herself onto the sofa. "You're not out. You're in your quarters."

Sitting next to Beverly, Jean-Luc smiles good-naturedly. "Very well."

Studying his expression, Beverly purses her lips. "Is that why you came to Riker's tonight? Why are you so…pensive?"

Inhaling sharply, Jean-Luc rotates his wine glass in his hand. "I suppose it was this…time shifting. Seeing the future."

Placing her wine glass on the coffee table, Beverly looks at him directly. "But, you said the time line has been disrupted? Are you worried?"

Grimacing, Jean-Luc ruminates on his words. "I know the future I experienced cannot come to fruition."

"Then, what's wrong?" asks Beverly, bewildered.

Exhaling audibly, Jean-Luc captures her gaze. "I didn't like it."

"Why?" presses Beverly.

Setting his wine glass down on the table, Jean-Luc considers how to articulate his words to convey his meaning. "When I told you what happened, I didn't give you all the details. I told you in the future you were the captain of the _Pasteur_. What I omitted was that we had been married."

Brows raised, Beverly's mouth is ajar. "We were married?"

"Divorced," corrects Jean-Luc, a flash of remorse passing through his eyes.

Bemused, Beverly blinks rapidly. "Why were we divorced?"

"I don't know," sighs Jean-Luc. "I was too busy saving humanity to determine the reasons behind our failed marriage. I…I just…I didn't want to explain it to everyone earlier."

Softening, Beverly inches closer to Jean-Luc on the sofa. "Okay. So, tell me what's bothering you?"

"We were divorced," admits Jean-Luc ruefully. " We had been married, but it didn't work out. It…pained me. I can't fathom it."

Grimacing, Beverly regards him painfully. "Or, perhaps you can, and it frightens you. I know it frightens me."

"It does?" replies Jean-Luc quietly, disbelieving her words.

Bowing her head, Beverly inhales deeply. "Yes. I was…scared. Scared that…that if we ever took a chance…acted on…our feelings, that we'd lose the friendship I cherish."

Swallowing hard, Jean-Luc contemplates her unexpected response, her blatant admission. Covering her hand, he clears his throat. "Is that…why you were frightened after I…confessed my feelings on Kes-Prytt?"

Meeting his gaze, Beverly bobs her head. "Yes, partly."

Taking her hand, Jean-Luc sighs her name. "Beverly…."

"You said we were divorced in the future?" Beverly confirms, gazing uncertainly into his eyes.

Pursing his lips, Jean-Luc grips her other hand and pulls her in so their legs are touching. " No matter what the future holds, I don't ever want to…lose you."

"You won't," Beverly assures him, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Leaning in, Jean-Luc holds her gaze, his eyes boring into hers. "Shall we, rewrite the future?"

Smiling warmly, Beverly absorbs the intense stare, the hope and longing in his eyes combined with an acute energy and purpose. Running her hand up his arm, she presses her lips to his in response, finally letting the walls collapse.

Jean-Luc deepens the kiss, enveloping his arm around her waist.

Gripping his shoulder, Beverly breaks off, grinning, butterflies in her stomach. "I'm glad you told me…what happened in the future you saw."

"I promise, I won't let that happen," asserts Jean-Luc fervently, grazing her cheek with his thumb. "We'll make this work."

Pecking his lips sweetly, Beverly stares openly into his eyes. "Yes, we will."

Kissing her slowly, Jean-Luc draws her into his lap, sliding her legs onto his.

Returning his kisses with vigour, Beverly snakes her legs around his waist, cradling his face in her hands. "I'm ready to take the chance. Show me how just how good you are."

Chuckling softly, Jean-Luc tangles one hand in her hair and uses the other to trace her bottom lip with his thumb, his palm cupping her chin. " Damn it, we shouldn't have waited so long."

Beaming, Beverly responds with a kiss to his thumb. "It will have been worth the wait, I'm confident."


End file.
